User talk:Kkoria
Song pages It's great that you're making new song pages, but please stopping adding those categories. They're not for songs, they're for voicebanks and such. The only categories the song page you are making need to be in are: *Original songs * songs *Songs featuring Also, please read Article Guideline if you haven't already. I'm sorry I seem rude, but there are certain policies that need to be following for coherency, harmony, and accuracy. Chevsapher ♪ talk 22:46, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I understand, thank you. Sorry, I noticed that there was a strange lack of songs for SeeU on her pages, so...:3 I'll make sure to keep it to those three. I apologize once again. :) Yeah, poor SeeU. She needs more attention. :3 By the way, just an FWI, if you run across any Korean songs with a couple of English words or phrased, there's a category for partially bilingual songs. And let me know if you need help with anything!! Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I will, thank you very much. :) :And the song title format is "{KOREAN TITLE} (ROMAJA)" (example, "꿈의 비 (Kkum-uiBi)") (and please remmeber to add songs to their producer's pages, like Dr. Yun or GaGain)-- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 23:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :I understand that, but there are two songs written by zz Z that are Japanese but have lyrics written in Korean. I wasn't sure whether to put the songs in Japanese or Korean, so I did both. ---- As stated above, please FOLLOW the guidelines. Don't keep creating so many pages for someone else to clean up. This is no rush when when creating a page for a song, it can be done at any time. The point is to make sure they are properly presented. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I understand, and I will do so. Thank you. I also just finished cleaning up one page. I added Romaja and fixed spacing issues. I believe it was Heavenly Band-Aid. I'll finish up the last few as well. About your edits to popularity section Please see the discussion for that here Thread:67053. I really don't like the idea of using this wiki to keep track of such information; I linked to the art sites for a reason. If the section can be rendered to explaining the presence of the Vocaloid featured on art sites then that is appearing as the better alternative. Making an edit to change a number every week is not going very well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:39, December 22, 2013 (UTC) But it's nice to have all the numbers in one place, don't you think? Honestly, there aren't going to be too many people who are going to actually click on the links. Also, it's easier to keep track here. Plus people may see the numbers and think they're very interesting. That's what some buddies IRL told me. They enjoy the statistics and think it's cool that I'm going all over the world (not really), and gathering this data. But it's nice to have all the numbers in one place, don't you think? Honestly, there aren't going to be too many people who are going to actually click on the links. Also, it's easier to keep track here. Plus people may see the numbers and think they're very interesting. That's what some buddies IRL told me. They enjoy the statistics and think it's cool that I'm going all over the world (not really), and gathering this data. Also, I'm not updating every week. I'm just making some adjustments so they all follow the same pattern (when I first started the order of sites would be mixed up, i.e. one would be dA, Piapro, Pixiv, etc., and the other Piapro, Pixiv, dA, etc.). That's just me trying to keep everything the same and organized. And I'm also trying to update on Vocaloids that don't have any information on their popularity sections. Not even just for statistics, but for simply Popularity in general (Luo Tianyi didn't get one until recently, along with Yan He). I really don't see how this could cause a problem. I'm pretty sure this isn't as bothersome to people as some might think it is. If so, please tell me why (and I just want you to know that I'm not trying to be sassy, even if it's coming off that way. I apologize if it is). —Preceding unsigned comment added by Kkoria (talk • ) 02:46, December 22, 2013‎. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :I disagree with it because there are too many flaws. You can't pin point the amount of artwork for one Vocaloid based on two art sites alone, the numbers fluctuate too much and people who tag their artwork don't always tag to be specific. An artwork that doesn't feature Miku will be tagged with Miku, an artwork that features UTAU can be tagged with Vocaloid. :I can see this working only if it is personal to you by using a blog or forum posting and having it open to discussion. The section can inform people of how popular a character is in artwork without numbers involved. The wikis main tracking for Vocaloid usage and popularity is through the music and company products. :Example of inaccuracy - You state Yan He has 2,670 works on deviantARt, what you don't realize is that those hits are not for her alone. There are many other characters (or persons) with the name Yan He. If you add Vocaloid to the name than only 108 works appear. She is a new character and even IA did not achieve 2,000 artworks in her early released months. :Every Vocaloid won't have a popularity section for months, it isn't a problem nor a requirement for them to have one. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) - Sorry for butting in. :I First off, the statistics are not always correct. One example would be typing in "Yan He" in DeviantART and get a bunch of results that do not relate to her or VOCALOID itself even (could be OCs or simple art with the same name :U )... There's definitely less than 500 pieces of Yan He art on DA. Second, updating them is just tedious. It's an ever changing number, simply put. Third, it's overall annoying to see the update on the wiki activity or email notifications, sorry to say. It's just one of those things where we would have to work around. Yes, stats are nice, but it's just extra work and not entirely important. And as I said before, there can be false results and that would screw up the numbers badly. Misteryeevee (talk) 08:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I understand, but I don't see why this is becoming a problem now, seeing as they've been up for a little while now. And as for inaccuracies, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, so believe me when I tell you I'm doing the best I can. As for Yan He, I understand that one. That was a screw up on my part, I didn't narrow the search down. And I don't intend to update these daily by any means. Maybe one every two months. That would be much more appropriate, I think. I still feel as though it would be beneficial to keep these numbers up here. I'll make the adjustments as necessary, and fix all the incorrect pieces. I apologize if I annoyed any of you, I'm only trying to improve the wiki. I'll make sure to do better from now on. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Kkoria (talk • ) 03:21, December 22, 2013‎ . Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :They have only been here for a week and no one took notice due to focusing on other projects. :It does not benefit the wiki and it will be removed to be revamped to mention art site activity, just not in numbers. :You can keep track of this information on your own blog or forum topic, it is not suited for mainspace articles because it is inaccurate. :I know you're trying to help and that I am coming off as pushing. This is the first time in my editing years that I don't intend to change my mind- however I can do a compromise if this is handled better than just pasting 'what you see' using two sites. :Please, see the topic of discussion. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) At this rate I won't be getting anything productive done. All the fun and interesting stuff I'm trying to do keeps getting shut down. Great. And don't worry about removing them. I'm taking care of it myself as we (well, I), speak. About editing settings Would you mind adjusting your Editing preference to disable "visual editor". Currently every time you edit or comment there is an error. If this is already disabled, I will try and look into seeing what is wrong with the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't mind at all. Is it me only that this is happening with, or is it others?? :3 It is difficult to tell unless it happens. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll keep that in mind. ^^